Maybe This Can Last Forever
by MPGirl
Summary: My version of how Chuck would propose to Blair. CB. One-shot.


_**Maybe This Can Last Forever**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

Thanks to Tatiana!

* * *

Chuck felt for the ring his stuffed in his pocket. He was sure she'd like it.

He thought she'd say yes. This was what she wanted.

He always could read her like a book.

He hadn't planned out what he was going to say.

He thought that doing it inthe moment would be best, and that moment was now fast approaching.

He walked into her apartment and saw Blair lying on her couch, reading a magazine.

He felt a flutter in his stomach. The butterflies had never gone away.

Blair looked up and gave him a smile; he returned the smile and walked over to her side.

He gave her a long, slow kiss in greeting and asked, "Do you want to go somewhere? A walk?"

"Ew! It's snowing out and it'll ruin these shoes."

"Can't you change your shoes?"

"Nothing else matches this outfit."

Chuck breathed in and out deeply, calming himself.

"Blair." That was all he said, unsure of how to precede.

He just stared at her, and Blair melted under his gaze. She looked so beautiful, he thought, right before he went in and kissed her.

The proposal could wait.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chuck wasn't eating anything. He had downed two glasses of scotch and hadn't tried to feel her up once today.

He was talking about feelings and asking if she knew he cared about her.

Chuck didn't like to talk about feelings, so this puzzled Blair. She was racking her brain for a solution

Blair gasped, "Are you sick? If you are, get out of here right now, Chuck!" She pushed him away. "I don't want to catch whatever disease you have."

"I'm not sick, Waldorf," he breathed, walking over to her and pulling her up off her chair and close against his chest.

"Alright, then. I suppose I could just chock your behavior up to temporary insanity," She laughed, but saw a darkness in his eyes.

Curious, she pounced and asked, "What's bothering you?"

Because she knew something was. Some plan hadn't worked out, or his father had disapproved of something. Chuck couldn't hide anything from Blair.

He couldn't seem to do this right, so he might as well fill her in. He couldn't keep anything from her for long.

Chuck kept his tone casual as he said, "Oh, nothing. I was trying to get you outside to propose but seeing as how you thought I had some fatal illness-"

Blair pulled his face to hers with her hands and kissed him hard on the lips. "Yes," she whispered.

A grin lit up his face, his insides dancing as he smirked, "I didn't ask you a question, Blair."

She put on a fake pout and said, "Just shut up and give me the damn ring."

He let out a chuckle as he pulled the box out of his pocket. He looked up at Blair, wanting to see her reaction as he opened the box.

The ring was beautiful; the band was silver with a large diamond in the center and two rubies framing the side.

"It better be the right size," Blair remarked.

He slid the diamond ring onto her pale finger.

A perfect fit.

He glowed at her evident approval and was very smug as he said, "I know you. I wasn't worried about getting the wrong ring."

"Ugh, after all these years I still haven't been able to beat the ego out of you."

"I am one of a kind."

Blair wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

She couldn't help herself as she deadpanned, "That's because the rest of your kind were locked up by the time they were fifteen."

"Thank God I'm rich." They shared a smile.

"Where would we be if your father hadn't just let you buy a strip club?" Blair joked.

"It was a business investment, and you couldn't have resisted me. It was just a matter of time." He was gazing into her eyes now

Not breaking the eye contact, she mused, "Maybe."

Chuck grabbed Blair's hand and murmured in to her ear, "I think I know the perfect place to celebrate."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So Chuck took Blair to that same business investment.

Victrola looked exactly the same; only the circumstances in which Chuck and Blair found themselves had changed.

They were the only two people there, sitting where they sat all those years ago, with two champagne bottles in front of them.

Blair was more then a little drunk as she tried to pull Chuck up and giggled, "But I want you to dance for me. Go Baby Vamp!"

"I don't dance. I watch and leer, but if you want to go up there…" He gestured to the empty stage with his hand. "Be my guest."

"Are you scared I'll laugh at you?" She smirked.

"You are so drunk. I might have to take advantage of you." He stood up and put his hand on her waist, his forehead on hers.

She spoke softly, her tone still silly. "Me being inebriated has nothing to do with why you won't go up there."

"Fine, I'll go up there" Chuck flipped Blair over his shoulder, then finished, "But I'm taking you with me, Waldorf."

"Put me down, Chuck!" She pounded her fist into his back as hard as she could, but he just continued on his way.

When he was up on the stage, he put her down. He kept her body up against his. She put her hands around his neck and they danced.

As she was being held in his arms, Blair realized that dancing was their thing.

She broke up with him at cotillion during a dance. She had fled the scene, leaving him on the dance floor.

He had kissed her at his father's wedding, thus reuniting them briefly, during a dance. They had left blissfully to go "take it slow."

They were always dancing around each other. After almost seven months of being on and off, they finally got it together at her mother's Christmas party, though they never finished that dance, either, because they had snuck off to her bedroom.

Chuck's fingers were tracing the outline of her back, and he started placing soft kisses on her neck, pulling Blair out of her thoughts.

She said aloud, "We never finish the dance."

"I have to live in sin as much as possible before I'm a married man," Chuck explained.

She hit him playfully. He put his hand on her chin and lifted her face to his, kissing any coherent thoughts away.

One day, they would finish the dance.

They had a lifetime.

* * *

I hoped you liked it!


End file.
